


Me and you (The cutest moments on working relationships)

by hwang_visual



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: #OTP, M/M, Secret Relationship, They're still idols, back at it again with the shitty titles lol, brian calling dowoon baby AHSHDAHFJFHSUS, but really there's only fluff tho, five chapters of pure fluff, i love briwoon so much, i love the idea of younghyun kissing dowoon's forehead, i really wanted to write about them!, i'm gonna write an ?i loved you? mv someday, im soft uwu, inspired by a pinterst pin, just wait, there's kinda like a sungpil moment?, why is it i'm always listening to badass songs while i write fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwang_visual/pseuds/hwang_visual
Summary: Younghyun and Dowoon are dating. And they're really cute, so here are some of the cutest moments of their relationship.





	Me and you (The cutest moments on working relationships)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I'm back! I really, really, really wanted to publish some Briwoon (because I love them sm and there is so little content T-T), but the What Can I Do/I Loved You/When You Love Someone fanfic wasn't going anywhere, so I got inspired and wrote this five-short-ass-chapters-fluffy-af-fic for you to enjoy. You can start reading now~!

Today was a really cold day. The air in the studio felt gelid against his skin, and Dowoon shivered. They were having one of the coldest winters in the decade, as the news had said earlier in the morning, and the calefaction system had just broken two days ago. So, they were trying to obtain warmth from anywhere they possibly could. Jae was wearings a few layers of hoodies and shirts, Wonpil was completely covered by the comforter he had brought from the dorms, Sungjin tried luck with gloves, a hat and a little heater the manager found. And Dowoon, he was comfortably lying between Younghyun's arms with the older's favorite sweater on.

 

Younghyun shifted a little bit, moving to rest his chin on Dowoon's shoulder so he could see the papers lying over the table. They were currently writing a couple new songs for the album, which would be released in a month. Dowoon didn't really do much, because he didn't have any singing parts and didn't know how to write songs, but he had come along with them so he would have something to do. It was pretty boring to be alone at the dorms without anything to entertain himself. And besides, he was really cold. This was the perfect weather for cuddles.

 

Sungjin and Jae were disscusing something about the lyrics for the beggining of the song (which he didn't actually pay attention to), and Wonpil lied on the sofa quietly, occasionally nodding and his teeth chattering. Younghyun also was saying something (which, again, he didn't truly listen to) while he played with Dowoon's black curls.

 

"Wonpil, what do you think?" Sungjin finally asked the boy. Jae put one of the hoods over his head, knocking his glasses off in the process, and the leader pushed the paper towards Wonpil. He just looked at them with a confused look, and looked at Sungjin right back. There was a weird ass dramatic pause for a second.

 

"I don't know! It's too cold to think!" he whined, throwing the pink fabric over his head. Dowoon laughed. "Yah, Kim Wonpil! Don't be such a baby!" Jae complained, pulling from his sweater strings until only his eyes were visible.

 

Sungjin pulled the beanie over his eyes for a second, muttering something under his breath about having to deal with little children, and then put the hat on its place, turning to Younghyun as he intertwined both of his hands. "Well, we ran out of other composers" he said, sarcastically, pointing to the lump that was Wonpil and Jae's eyes (plus his glasses, of course) "so, Younghyun, what do you think?" he asked, and pushed the papers towards Younghyun's direction this time. Dowoon took a peek at the lyrics while his boyfriend read them. The lyrics seemed just fine to him, though, so he came back to his initial position of becoming a ball in Younghyun's lap. Wonpil came out to breathe for a second.

 

"Wait, I think I have an idea." Younghyun said after a minute, reaching for a stray pen with his left hand. "Baby, can you move for a bit?" he asked Dowoon, and the black-haired guy realized he was kind of sitting on top of Younghyun's right hand.

 

"Yes~" he said, and changed his position, this time sitting on Younghyun's lap with his face on the crook of his neck. Younghyun left a soft kiss on the top of his head and grabbed the pen with his other hand. He then proceeded to write something underneath the already written lyrics. Wonpil emerged from his comforter cave.

 

"That's not fair! I want to cuddle too!" he adorably cried. And before he could even reach to him, Sungjin standed up and moved to a chair that had been lonely sitting there for the past hour.

 

"Hyuuuuuung!"

 

"No."

 

Jae laughed at Wonpil, earning a fliying cushion that hit him right in the forehead. Wonpil sticked his tongue out and reached to read Younghyun's lyrics with a pout and the comforter thrown over his head. This time Sungjin laughed at the action, and one of Wonpil's sneakers hit at his head. And, obviously, Sungjin threw it back.

 

"Is this how you write songs everyday?" Dowoon asked as he turned his head. Jae nodded his head, the hood on his head slightly moving backwards. "I'm glad I can't sing." he said, and Younghyun giggled. Sungjin sighed and came back to his place on the couch. He quietly started to read the new lyrics while Jae commented the younger something about the time they got mad and started throwing pencils at each other all over the room.

"Don't touch me." the leader suddenly said, without even lifting his eyes off the paper. Wonpil backed off, visibly salty before turning to the older of the group.

 

"Other hyuuuuung!"

 

"No way, Wonpilie."

 

"Can you focus on the lyrics for five minutes straight?" Younghyun said, partly annoyed and partly amused with the fight currently going on. He entertained himself by caressing Dowoon's thigh while the other three discussed about who was distracting who.

 

"We're gonna have like three songs in the album." Dowoon commented. He sat up to run his hands through his boyfriends hair. The Canadian laughed, looking back at the mess that was being made by his co-writers, and came back to Dowoon's eyes to give him a kiss. Dowoon giggled, his lips feeling cold against Younghyun's.

 

"Ew!" Wonpil jokingly screamed, flicking a pencil their way.

 

"You aegyo is grosser."

 

"Hyung!"


End file.
